Perfectly Imperfect (Collection of Hajime Iwaizumi One-Shots)
by WizzyGameMaster
Summary: A collection of many one-shots for the wonderful Iwa-chan!
1. Trouble Magnet

_Why can't I seem to lose this guy?_ I complained to myself as I turned another corner. Running from this creep was getting tiring. No matter how fast I ran or how many twists and turns I took, he was right behind me. Where was Iwaizumi or Oikawa when you need them?

That brief thought reminded me of how we'd met. It had been another moment exactly like this one. I was running from some guy and was getting too tired to run much further. That's when I spotted a crowd of girls. Thinking that maybe I could lose him, I mixed in with the crowd. That plan worked; until another guy came and dragged away the guy the girls were focused on.

As the crowd of girls separated, my plan began to shatter. After seeing the creepy guy still nearby, I was starting to feel desperate. There was no way I could keep running from him. I quickly rushed after the two boys, calling out to them.

"You look like you're a tough guy," I asked, trying hard not to look back at the guy who'd been following me. "Can I just tag along with you for a awhile?"

The slightly taller one looked down at me with an annoyed expression. "We're busy. If you want to fangirl over Oikawa, then do it some other time." His words were kinda cold, but I guess it was understandable. After all, I was a total stranger to them.

But in that moment, I didn't have any other options. As the two started to walk away, I quickly grabbed the taller one's hand. "It's not like that at all!" I tried hard to keep my voice calm, but my whole body was shaking and I was sure he could feel it. "Please... T-this guy's been following me. I-I can't seem to get rid of him and I can't go home because I'm all alone at home... Please just let me tag along with you until he's gone!"

My voice was starting to break. I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life. Tears were even threatening to slip out. The tall one looked behind me and then back down at me. In the end he agreed to help me out and from there we eventually became good friends.

I'd been lucky to have run into them that time. But this time was different. The boys didn't have volleyball practice, so I didn't know where I could find them. It's not like we went to the same school either. Though now that I thought about it, transferring to their school might actually be a smart idea. After all, I was constantly needing Iwaizumi and Oikawa's help.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I crashed into someone tall. Falling on my backside, I looked up to find the person I'd wanted to see most. "Iwa-chan!" I cried out in happiness and relief.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "I swear, you are a magnet for trouble..." Now that I was with Iwaizumi, I was safe. With a smile on my face, I decided that I'd have to give him a thank-you kiss later.


	2. Always There

_If someone were to ask me to name the one person I couldn't live without..._

"Hey Iwa-chan!"

My head snapped upwards, bringing her into view. I'd known her for years, since we were kids. Though it wasn't until my first year of high school that I'd started to see her the way I do now. But even though I'd have liked to be closer to her, there was always one thing keeping us apart.

 _I could name that one person without hesitation._

He came up behind her, pulling her close to him and ruffling her hair. She'd always hated that, but it had never stopped him before. "Toru!" she cried out, squirming and struggling to get out of his grip.

"Oikawa, don't annoy your sister," I scolded my best friend, hitting him.

Like always, he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. I knew exactly what would come next. "So mean, Iwa-chan!"

It seemed like every day started out just like this. Even if I acted like it annoyed me, I wouldn't give up moments like this for anything in the world. I'd ever suffer through Oikawa if it meant that these little moments would last forever.

 _She's the only one..._

As I stood near the school's entrance waiting, something soft was wrapped gently around my neck from behind. I turned to see the one person I'd been waiting to see. "What are you doing?"

"We can't have our ace getting sick," she said, smiling up at me.

Because it was Monday, there was no practice. Because Oikawa was going to be busy with his nephew, he'd asked me to walk his sister home. He was always really protective of her, over-protective really, but I didn't mind because it gave me rare moments like this where I could be alone with her. "But you're the one who might get sick."

"I'll be alright. I don't wear my scarf anyway." Smiling. She always seems like she's smiling when I'm with her. Maybe she cares for me. Yeah, right... but it can't hurt to dream, right? After all, she always seems to be looking out for me. "Besides, Toru will throw a fit if you get sick."

"Oikawa will throw a fit if I let _you_ get sick."

… _the only one who's always been there._

Normally I never paid any attention to Oikawa's fangirls, but for some reason, I felt like I should keep an eye on them today. With Oikawa being sick, he wasn't here to keep them busy, which was practically begging for trouble. And after hearing them threatening someone, I realized that it was a good thing I did.

Standing there, surrounded by his fangirls, was his sister. They were asking why she was so close with Oikawa and threatening her, telling her to stay away from him. Since she'd only just started her first year here, no one really knew of her connection to the setter. No one outside of the males in the school who were threatened that if they ever so much as thought about touching her, they were as good as dead.

"Leave her alone," I said, trying to sound as scary as I could as I approached the group. Glaring at them, they backed away from her. "If Oikawa finds out that you were picking on his little sister, he'd never forgive you for it."

 _When times were great and I couldn't be happier..._

Seeing my latest grade on our most recent test made me smile. It was a subject that I was always bad at, so knowing that I'd gotten every answer right had really made my day. Not even Oikawa could have gotten me down after that.

But the very second I saw her and she gave me that heart-melting smile of hers, my excitement over the grade had greatly paled in comparison to the the happiness I felt as she congratulated me on my mark. "That's great, Iwa-chan!"

… _and in times when I felt like I couldn't go on._

"Iwa-chan!" her cheerful voice called out to me. I turned around to see her smiling at me. "You were great out there!"

We'd just lost to Shiratorizawa again, but still she looked happy. "But we lost..."

"So what?" Seeing her cheerful face smiling up at me, I just couldn't help but begin to feel better. And if the past was any clue, then I had a feeling her next words would make me feel even better. "As long as you do your best, that's all that really matters."

 _You could say that I love her..._

"Hey Oikawa," I asked my best friend. There was something I needed to know after hearing a rumor floating around the school about a certain someone and one of the more questionable second years. "Is your sister dating anyone?"

"Of course not! I won't allow anyone to touch my baby sis." Oikawa looked almost horrified at the mere thought. Guess that meant that he hadn't heard that little rumor. Though hearing that it wasn't true was a huge relief. "Why? You're not interested, are you?"

Oikawa's words came out as an accusation and not a question."Of course not," I lied. Knowing the way he was, I could never admit my feelings for her.

"Good, because I won't let you have her."

… _and I really do._

She's beautiful, making it so much harder for my to keep my distance. I know I can't have her, but that just makes me want her even more. Oikawa would slaughter me if he knew what I was thinking right now...

Walking her home, I stopped and grabbed her carefully by the arm. She stared up at me confused. I know I should stop, but I can't stand it anymore. "Iwa-chan?"

That sweet voice of hers pushes me over the edge. I pulled her close, her chest pressed tight against mine. There are only mere centimeters between my lips and hers. "Your brother is going to murder me for this..." I whispered before closing that small distance between us.

 _I love her more than anything in the world..._

Oikawa refused to speak to me after he'd found out what I'd done. As much as I loved the quiet, I hated the fact that he'd also decided to suddenly act like I didn't even exist, even going so far as to refuse to toss to me during practice.

So I kissed his 'precious baby sister,' big deal. It's not like I didn't care about her. In all honesty, I was crazy about her. I want to be with her, even if my best friend didn't like it.

After two weeks of that, I finally snapped. "It doesn't matter if you like it or not; it happened so deal with it!" I shouted at my best friend, hitting him in the head. "I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life; it's not going to change how I feel about her. It doesn't matter if you don't approve of it because I love her and if she returns those feelings then I won't keep my distance from her!"

Normally I'd never admit my feelings so openly, but I'd had enough. It killed me to have to see her all the time and be forced to stay away. That was something Oikawa would never understand. "I won't allow it!" Oikawa knew better than to get into a physical fight with me, so he settled a verbal one. "I'm not going to just sit back and let someone take advantage of her or break her heart!"

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" His words pissed me off, so I hit him again for his stupidity. Oikawa has known me since we were kids; he knew that I wasn't that kind of guy. "Do you really think I'd ever do anything to hurt her? I've been in love with her for years now! I would never ever hurt her!"

Oikawa stared at me in shock. He knew me well enough to know that I was telling the truth. When did I ever lie to him anyway? Even if he didn't want anything to happen to his little sister, he couldn't deny that I was more than capable of protecting her and treating her right. Why else would he have had me look after her when he couldn't be around?

Suddenly, a voice sounded nearby, forcing both of us to turn around and look. "I love you too, Iwa-chan." Seeing her standing there with that sweet smile of hers made all my anger at Oikawa melt away. All I could do was take her in my arms and hold her tightly. Whether Oikawa accepted it or not, I didn't care as long as I had her.

… _and I'll never let her go._


	3. Breaking Point

I'd lost count of how many times I've felt like this. I've lost count of how many times he's been here to help me pick myself up when I fall too close to the edge.

As much as I loved my hometown, I'd always felt so trapped here. Slowly it ate away at me, pushing me closer and closer to my breaking point. If not for my wonderful best friend, who was also my boyfriend, I'd have lost the fight a long time ago.

"Let's go," Iwaizumi said abruptly, looking down at me as I leaned on his shoulder.

Slowly I raised my head to looked him. What could he possibly mean? "Go where?"

"Let's run away together," he said, smiling that sweet smile of his. "Go far away from here, maybe even leave Japan. We'll find somewhere nice to settle down and get married. Maybe even have kids."

Run away? It seemed like such a crazy idea, but in a way, it was also sort of romantic. "You can't do that, Iwa-chan." Even though that sounded wonderful and I had nothing to keep me here, Iwaizumi had so much here. His friends... family... volleyball... "You can't leave Oikawa behind. And what about volleyball? Could you really give it up?"

He turned us so that we were facing each other. "That stuff doesn't matter. You're miserable here, aren't you?"

That was true, but I could never ask him up everything because of that. "If you're here with me, I'm not." As long as Iwaizumi was by my side, I could survive.

"Then let's do it."

He looked so serious about it, but I wasn't sure if he really was. After all, he always looked serious. That's just how he was. "Sometimes I really can't tell if you're serious."

"Can't say I would mind running away with you." Iwaizumi's arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest. "But even if I'm not being completely serious about running away, there's one thing I'm serious about." He leaned in a pressed a quick kiss on my lips, his words bringing a smile to my face. "And that is that I love you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Would I say it if I didn't?" Iwaizumi press a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Though if you change your mind about running away with me, I'll always be ready to go."

 _Bonus:_

"Think we should carry out our little plan?" my boyfriend joked.

Oikawa looked at him and then to me. He had no idea what we were talking about. "What plan?"

"I don't know... Oikawa might be depressed if he misses the you-know-what," I said, teasing Oikawa a bit.

He was even more lost now. "If I miss what?" I felt a little sorry for him; he probably felt so left out. But I wasn't about to tell him our little plan. What would be the point in having a secret plan if you're going to tell people about it?

"I think I'd prefer if he missed it." Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly as if Oikawa weren't even there. "It'd be lot more fun without him."

"You're so mean Iwa-chan!"


	4. Resist

Out of nowhere, an arm is wrapped around my shoulders. When I look up at its owner, I saw a face I didn't quite expect. Oikawa simply grinned and insisted that I come with him. He never said why or where we were going. But he's a good guy, so I can trust him, right?

As we walked along, I tried to figure out why Oikawa suddenly seemed so interested in me. Sadly, the little conversation we had gave me no clues. However, when our paths crossed with Iwaizumi, I could tell that this somehow involved the ace.

When I looked at him, Iwaizumi seemed angry. Well, he almost always looked angry, but today it was more than normal.

As I tried to guess what could be bothering him, Oikawa was saying things to him that I wasn't paying attention. However, when I felt someone's hot breath on the side on my neck, I froze and all thoughts vanished from my mind.

There was no doubts that it was Oikawa. His arm was still around me and the breath was on the same side that he stood. The breath was replaced by something soft and warm, plus just the tiniest trace of something sharp. It was then Iwaizumi lost it.

He grabbed Oikawa and tore him away from me. He yelled something at the setter that I didn't quite catch. I was too shocked and confused to even really have any idea what was going on. And before I caught up, the two of us were being shoved into the nearby storage room with the door being slammed shut by a smirking Oikawa.

"Open the damned door!" Iwaizumi was shouting at the setter and trying to force the door open. But even though he was the strongest in the school, he couldn't get it open. Oikawa must have others helping him. Clearly he'd planned this, but as to why, I couldn't begin to guess.

After awhile, Iwaizumi gave up on trying to make his friend open the door. He just sighed and rested his forehead against it.

I didn't like seeing him like this. If I'm being honest, I like Iwaizumi a lot, even more than Oikawa. So seeing him so upset was sort of painful. I had to do something. "Iwaizumi? Are you okay?" I reached out and placed my hand on his arm.

From there I'm not sure what happened. All I knew was that I'd somehow ended up pushed against the wall. I could feel his breath on my neck, followed by something sharp painfully digging into the side of my neck. Is... is he _biting_ me?

A warm liquid slowly trickled down from the spot where Iwaizumi's mouth was attached to my neck. Was that blood? Did he actually bit me hard enough to make me bleed? His mouth separated from me just long enough to lick the dripping liquid away before sinking his teeth into one more time in another spot. Geez, what was this guy, a vampire?

Then it dawned on me. Biting. Blood. Vampire. Just thinking it filled me with fear. It was only natural to be afraid; I was locked in a room all alone with a vampire. "I-Iwaizumi?" My voice was trembling as his grip on me tightened, pressing our bodies closer together.

He pulled back a second time. "Sorry..." he softly whispered before biting down a third time.

I should have pushed him away, but my body refused to move. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes from the pain of it. One of his hands reached up and began undoing the buttons of my uniform while the other was wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

As he traveled down and sunk his fangs into a spot on my chest, the tears started to flow silently down my cheeks. A soft whimper escapes my lips and he stops moving. Slowly Iwaizumi pulled back a bit and stared down into my tear-filled eyes.

I couldn't see his expression because my eyes were squeezed shut. His breath is on my neck again and flinch, waiting for the pain. But it doesn't come. Instead, I felt something soft and gentle touch one of the bite marks.

"I'm sorry..." Iwaizumi's voice whispers, placing another kiss on another bite mark. Slowly I open my eyes, tears still falling. "I just couldn't resist you anymore..." He continued until he'd kissed every single mark he'd left on me. "I've wanted you for so long... I... I like you... a lot..."

Iwaizumi released his grip on me and stepped back. His gaze swept over my body, lingering a moment on each bite mark before he stops and stares at my exposed front side. The longer he stared at me, the more I wanted to just cover myself, but my body still refused to move. It was like there was some sort of spell, binding me and restricting my movement.

As I avoided looking at him, I didn't see his stare shifting up to my face. I also didn't seem that he'd taken a step towards me. It wasn't until his arms wrapped around my waist once more and soft lips pressed gently against my own.

Iwaizumi's kiss was gentle and sweet; much different than his bloodsucking had been. He almost seemed shy, making me realize that he really hadn't been able to hold himself back before. It was then that the spell that made me still as a statue broke.

If I were to go about the situation logically, I should push him away. But that isn't what I wanted. Even if he was a vampire and kind of scary, I still liked him. So I kissed him back, giving the ace the confidence to do more.

As the kiss deepened, I began to realize that this was just getting started. And there was no way that it was going to be stopping any time soon.

 _Extended Ending:_

Oikawa leaned against the door to the storage room that he'd locked his best friend in. It wasn't long before a group of his fans found him and started talking to him. For once the setter didn't mind it; it gave him an excuse to stay there without looking suspicious.

As he talked, a noise caught his ear. He wasn't the only one; everyone else heard it and it quickly fell silent. Mere seconds later, the sound was heard again and most of the crowd either blushed or their mouths fell open in shock.

When the same noise sounded again, there were no doubts about what was going on. I mean, when a very sexual sounding moan comes from a locked room, what else could be going on? Because of that, all but Oikawa quickly left the area.

But Oikawa, being the oh so wonderful best friend he was, simply put on a pair of headphones while he watched to make sure Iwaizumi didn't get caught. The setter's plan had merely been to help his fellow vampire get a bite; he surely didn't expect things to go this far. Regardless, Oikawa was very proud of Iwaizumi's accomplishment.


	5. Still In Love With You

Five years. That's how long it's been since I've been here. Five years since the last time I'd seen this town... since I'd seen or heard anything of anyone from here.

"It feels so strange to be back here again," Karasu said from beside me. Five years ago the two of us left this town without saying a single word to anyone. She was an orphaned, homeless eleven year old girl back then. I'd been nineteen. "Think anyone will recognize us?"

I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted anyone to recognize me or not. Karasu might not have had anything to leave behind, but I'd left behind a lot. "Yeah..." My gaze traveled downwards to my hand where a ring was worn around my finger.

Five years ago, I'd run away. It was wrong; I knew that... but I was really hurt and I wasn't thinking clearly. Until now, I'd never had the courage to come back. _Hajime... do you hate me for that day?_

My thoughts drifted back to the last day that I'd spent here. I'd been busy with planning things for mine and Hajime's wedding, but everyone kept trying to get too involved. It made me so angry. They were all so pushy that I just couldn't stand it. It even made me begin to feel like I didn't want to get married at all. And after awhile, I burst and shouted it out loud from pure frustration.

Unfortunately, Hajime just so happened to come in right at that time and had heard the worst part of what I'd said. I hadn't really meant it, but those words had hurt him. And seeing the look on his face, I immediately regretted what I'd said.

After that, I couldn't find him. Even with Karasu's help, there was no sign of him anywhere. Then when I finally did find him, I wished that I hadn't.

When I found Hajime, he was with another woman. The two hadn't been doing anything when I'd seen them, but that didn't really matter. I knew that woman he was with. She a woman of very loose morals and wouldn't hesitate to sleep with anyone, even if they belonged to someone else.

I'd never really been the emotional type, but seeing the man I loved with another woman, that was too much. Tears had started to pour out almost immediately. The last thing he saw of me was that heartbroken expression before I'd run off. That was the last time I saw him.

"Well, aren't you a pretty face," a flirty voice greeted me, bringing me back to the present. That voice sounded a little too familiar... and its owner certainly looked familiar too. It took only seconds to recognize the man standing in front of me. However, Oikawa didn't seem to recognize me.

If he couldn't tell it was me, then I wasn't going to say anything just yet. "Sorry sweetheart, but I already have someone," I told him kindly. That was only half true though. Technically the relationship I'd had was over the moment I'd run away, but my heart was still Hajime's, regardless of what happened five years ago.

Oikawa didn't seem bothered by that and instead turned his attention to Karasu. "Your friend is pretty cute too..."

"She's sixteen," I said flatly and he instantly lost interest.

As he was about to walk away, he stopped and stared at me. "You know, you look very familiar... almost like-" he stopped suddenly and blinked a few times. And that would be him finally recognizing me. Though how he would react to me was something I couldn't possibly guess. "What are you doing back here?"

The anger in his voice made me flinch. I really didn't have any right to come back here and expect any sort of niceness from anyone, but it still hurt for him to speak so harshly. I looked down at the ground while I collected myself.

As I turned back up towards Oikawa, I brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place. His eyes widen for just a second and he hand shot out, grabbing a hold of mine. He pulled it to where he could get a better look and what he saw surprised him.

He saw Hajime's ring. Oikawa knew it was his because he'd seen it plenty of times. "Putting Iwa-chan's ring back on doesn't mean things will go back to how they were five years ago."

"Maybe you're right, but for your information, I never took it off." I pulled my hand from Oikawa's grip. "I could never bring myself to do it because if I did, then it would mean that I didn't love him anymore."

Five years ago, I ran away. When I ran away, I probably broken the heart of the man I loved. No matter how much I wanted to forget, I was still madly in love with him. And because I loved him, I didn't even consider being with anyone else. Of course, I still hadn't come back until now.

Oikawa's expression softened. Maybe it was because he could tell that I regretted what I did or maybe just because he could tell I was still in love with Hajime, but it really didn't matter why. "If you loved him, then why would you break his heart like that?"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to see the man you love with another woman?" My voice was shaking... well, it wasn't just my voice... my whole body was. I didn't want to remember what happened that day. Even though I knew that Hajime wasn't the type to cheat, I couldn't help but fear the worst.

He just stared at me a moment. "Iwa-chan would never do anything to hurt you," he said, taking his phone out of his pocket, typing something on it while he spoke. "She was the one trying to get with him. Sure, he might have considered cheating after what you'd said, but he wouldn't have gone through with it." Oikawa stopped messing with his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "He was crazy about you. He hasn't even been with anyone else since you left. No one that I know of at least."

Knowing Oikawa, he was probably just saying that. Why would Hajime wait around for five years for someone who probably wasn't going to come back? No guy could possibly that head over heels for a girl. "I... I never meant what I said... I was just scared and everyone kept pushing me and I... I just couldn't take it anymore..."

"Tell me, are you still in love with him?" Oikawa asked after awhile. I had no idea why he would bother asking that. Wasn't it obvious enough? I mean, I practically said it several times already.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" I looked down at the ground. My emotions were swirling within me. If I kept talking about this much longer, I had no doubt that I would break down and cry.

However, I hadn't given Oikawa the answer he'd wanted. "If you still love him, then say it out loud," he said, his voice serious. It was rare to see him actually act serious outside of volleyball, so I knew I had to give him an actual answer.

"I... I'm still in love with Hajime," I admitted, but even though that was all I really needed to say, I couldn't stop myself there. "I'm helplessly and hopelessly in love with Hajime. I hate myself for what I did and... and..." My voice was beginning to break. "I know he'll never forgive me... He probably never wants to see me ever again... but... I… I'm still as in love with him as I've always been!"

My head snapped upwards to look at Oikawa, but it wasn't Oikawa's face I saw standing there... it was Hajime's. As he stared back at me with with his mouth handing slightly open in shock, the emotions that had been building up inside me spilled out.

Tears blurred my vision. I was scared and wanted to run away. I was happy and want to leap into his arms... he always did have the best arms... The was so much that I was feeling that I couldn't tell what it was that I was feeling.

Suddenly, arms circled around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. I didn't even need to look to know who they belonged to. These were arms that I'd felt countless times. Whether that was when I felt like I was breaking down, after a passionate night of love making, or just a simple because I wanted to moment, there was always the same feeling there. No other arms could ever hope to compare my Hajime's arms.

"Hajime?" My head turned upwards to look at him, only for his lips to capture my own. This really wasn't what I'd expected. I'd expected him to be angry and tell me that he hated me and never wanted to to see me ever again. I never thought that I could ever kiss him again.

Being so caught up in Hajime's kiss, I didn't notice Karasu and Oikawa slip away to give us some time alone. In fact, I wouldn't know about it until later when he'd text Hajime, telling him that we could have the apartment to ourselves for the night.

When we finally broke the kiss, we just stared at each other. Hajime gently brushed the tears from my eyes. A faint smile had made its way onto his face as he held me tighter. "I never stopped loving you, not even for a second."

That night, we made love for the first time in five years. Five years it's been since I could lay here in his arms, those same, strong arms that I'd loved so much. In five years, we hadn't dared to even consider being with anyone else, not even even for a second.

I laid there in his arms, listening to his still racing heart. Oh how I'd missed moments like this. Hajime pressed a kiss to my forehead before staring down at me with a smile on his face. He always did have the best smile... "Want to do something crazy?"

 _(Karasu's POV)_

As I walked out of the school, I noticed a large group of girls standing around by the front gates. Getting closer, I figured out why. "Toru!" I called out to him, waving to get his attention. Seeing me, he made his way over through the crowd of girls.

"Ready to go?" he said in that ever flirty voice of his.

"You know him, Karasu?" several of the girls asked. "Is he your guardian?"

All my classmates knew that I didn't have any family, but they had yet to see my guardian who I'd always spoken fondly of. I shook my head. "She just got married and is off on her honeymoon. Toru's sort of our roommate, so he's been looking out for me while she's away with Hajime." A smile spread across my face. "They're finally coming back today, right?"

Oikawa nodded. The two had run off one night and gotten married without saying anything to anyone. They came back just long enough to leave us a note before leaving again. And now, they were finally coming back after two weeks. Of course, Oikawa and I were going to give them a serious lecture about not inviting us to the wedding the second they got back.


End file.
